This invention pertains generally to pressure converters and more particularly to a pressure converter for use between a hydraulic load sensor and a guage or other hydraulically operated indicating device to calibrate the gauge or other device to indicate a property of the load directly in pounds or other desired units.
Heretofore, scales or other devices have been provided utilizing a hydraulic load sensing element connected to a gauge or other hydraulically operated indicating device to detect the weight or another physical property of the load. A problem exists with such systems in that the response characteristics of the sensing element and indicator must be closely matched to provide the desired readings. If, for example, the indicator is designed to read from 0 to 100 pounds for input pressures ranging from 0 to 10 PSI, the reading will be accurate only if the sensing element produces output pressures ranging exactly from 0 to 10 PSI for loads weighing from 0 to 100 pounds. In practice, it is difficult to find sensing elements and indicators which are matched in the desired number.